Shining
by HermioneG7
Summary: [sequel to I Seem To Feel Alone] Ten years after their seventh year, Ron and Hermione are married, with two of their friends missing. an unexpected visiter comes to help them without trust from Ron.
1. Missing

Shining:  
  
Longer Summary: Ten years later, Ron and Hermione are married and have a child. Voldemort has been fighting Harry and they have lost contact with their best friend and Ginny Weasley. One stormy night the last person they expected to see stops by their house, Draco Malfoy, ready to help them. Ron isn't so sure he's telling the truth, so he gets back up. The newest Weasley child by Ron and Hermione is left with Ron's parents as they go on their secret mission.  
  
.:*:. (BTW, you're gonna have to read OOTP to read this lol)  
  
Chapter One: Harry and Ginny: Missing  
  
Everything was quiet, not oddly quiet however. The room was terribly dark, but the veil was still in sight. Harry felt Ginny's hand close around his hand; the one without his wand in it. He could hear her breathing, which sounded afraid.  
  
"Hold on Ginny." Harry said very quietly. They inched closer to the veil, holding their breath. "Something doesn't seem right."  
  
A sound like the swishing of a cloak whipped from behind them, and Ginny screamed as she turned around in the darkness. Harry tried to put her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.  
  
The swishing sound circled around the room, faster than the speed of light, but so loud Harry couldn't hear Ginny anymore.  
  
Evil laughter interrupted, and the swishing cloak started to circle around the veil. Harry could see it now. It spun faster and faster around the veil, the laughter getting louder and louder, then, the veil disappeared, as well as the swishing cloak. The laughter died down.  
  
"I knew you'd fall for it again." said a hissing voice in Harry's ear.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted, but the laughing voice was so loud now he couldn't hear what spell he had shot. All he knew was that red light had shot out the end of his wand.  
  
*  
  
"Ohh! Look at the cute little Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily. Ron and Hermione beamed. Their child was only a few minutes old.  
  
"We have another grandson!" said Arthur Weasley. He was talking from the fire. He wasn't able to arrive from his Minister of Magic duties, so he talked to them through the fire.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to cry.  
  
"Aw, mum, no need to go crying!" said George.  
  
"It's just such a shame that Harry and Ginny couldn't make it." she sobbed.  
  
"That is odd." said Ron. "V-V..."  
  
"Voldemort." said Hermione.  
  
"Right. He had disappeared for a little while. They should have been able to arrive."  
  
Arthur Weasley shook his head. "Errr....." Every head in the room snapped towards the fire at him.  
  
"Errr what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well..." Mr. Weasley seemed to get nervous. "We lost track of Harry and Ginny a while ago- I was going to save it until all the happiness was done!" he added quickly. Ron and Hermione's happy faces turned panic stricken.  
  
"Where were they last?" Hermione burst out, getting up from her bed without realizing it.  
  
"They... they..." Mr. Weasley stumbled. "They were entering the Ministry of Magic from the lift. I knew they had urgent business to discuss, but then they just disappeared. I'm sure the lift had been bewitched for them."  
  
"Is it still bewitched?" asked Ron.  
  
His father shook his head. "We checked the lift up and down. No curses, hexes, spells. Nothing."  
  
There was a terrible silence in the room, as Hermione stared at her baby. Then she grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Ron, he have to leave. Now." she was pulling him towards the door, while everyone else, taken aback by the sudden outburst, didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hermione, dear, wait!" Mrs. Weasley said, grasping Hermione by the shoulder. "What about the baby?"  
  
Hermione had a plan. In short gasps from trying to hurry, she told her parents-in-law they must watch after the baby while they left. Fred and George said they'd help.  
  
"No experiments on the baby." Their mother said darkly.  
  
Hermione smiled at them all, told them not to worry and that everything was going to be alright, and whisked her husband out the door and into the streets.  
  
*  
  
It was pouring rain as the married couple walked up to their house on the top of the hil. It was a very nice house. The Weasleys were quite rich now, especially Fred and George, but Ron and Hermione preferred to keep their house nice and comfy, instead of filled with all the proof they had so much money.  
  
They held hands as they walked up the stone steps, not bothering to produce a spell to keep them dry. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder rolled above the house. Ron clumsily tried to get out his keys as the rain fell down even harder.  
  
"What a day to rain." Hermione said as Ron opened the door. "Two friends are missing. I should have known it would rain."  
  
Ron, the husband, didn't say anything at all as he dropped the keys on the table in their house. He watched Hermione hand up her coat, dry it with her wand, then dry herself. When she was all back to normal and so was he, he took his wife's hand and said, "So, what's the plan?"  
  
[chapter two: Draco: Arriving coming soon!] 


	2. Arriving

Chapter Two: Draco: Arriving  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hermione Weasley sat down at the table, looking through several spell books. Ron sat across from her, still looking worried, but bored.  
  
"Shouldn't we have learned this curse in school?" he asked his wife.  
  
"Maybe if Mad Eye Moody was still our teacher." She said, turning a page.  
  
Rain slashed the windows and pounded on the roof as silence fell yet again. They were looking through books, trying to find a curse that would fit in the middle of the puzzle. A curse that could have transported Ginny and Harry to a different place, that also had a curse set upon it that made it look just like the Ministry of Magic. Hermione slowly closed the book.  
  
"I know a spell that they probably used," said Hermione, sighing. "But we need one that doesn't need an exact location."  
  
"What?" Ron said, sitting up from the table.  
  
"We don't know exactly where they were transported. We need a spell that will allow us to just say, "Take me to where Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are."  
  
"Ah! I see what you're saying." Ron grinned, but Hermione looked down at the book, looking terribly upset. Ron took her hand.  
  
"It's going to be all right. All of this will be over soon. We'll all be able to live safe lives- and take care of our child." He smiled again, and got one in return.  
  
Hermione jumped in her chair and shrieked as someone outside their door started to bang upon their door, which was not that strong. The pounding sounded as loud as the thunder itself, and as terrifying. Ron leapt up, fumbling for his wand, which he remembered was in his jacket. Before he could dart for it, the door was blasted down by a red light, and a shadowed figure came stumbling into the room, soaking wet. They looked tired and weak. The figure stumbled in, but soon fell to the ground, where it lay without another sound besides its breathing.  
  
"What... what is it?" Ron asked in a shaky voice. Hermione waved her wand, a look of shock on her face, and fixed the door. The wind left the room and the rain stopped pouring in. The body lay in front of them, covered in a dark cloak. Hermione kneeled down beside it, looking at it so intently Ron started to feel jealous. She reached her hand above the shaking body, and gently pulled back the cloak.  
  
"It's- I don't know." Ron confessed, kneeling alongside Hermione who was still staring intently at the figure. She had a small smile as she turned the body over. She didn't seem to notice anyone else was there. Finally, in a small whisper through a smile, she said, "It's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron's heart sank. Why was their worst enemy from school, and possible now, in their house? Was he coming to get then too, after capturing his best friend and sister? Draco Malfoy's father was working with Voldemort this very moment, and it wouldn't be surprising is Draco joined him. Ron always knew he'd become a death eater.  
  
"Why is he here?" Ron said, pulling out his wand. Draco had disappeared since the end of seventh year.  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione said, pulling Ron's hand and wand away. Ron's eyes grew wide and filled with anger. Hermione tried to look away.  
  
"Hermione! Why are you defending him?" he said standing up and glaring at her. Hermione kept a straight face that seemed to be blank. She pushed her hair out of her face, and looking straight into Draco's face, which was cold and almost looked dead.  
  
"Ron, it's been ten years since I've seen him." She looked at him seriously. "I knew there was something he was hiding, and I was waiting for him to tell me. I could see him hiding something, but I couldn't ask him." She paused, waiting for Ron to understand.  
  
Ron stared down at the almost lifeless figure at his feet, and made an annoyed face at him as he put his wand away. He snorted. "Fine."  
  
Ron helped Hermione bring Draco to one of their beds, while Hermione contacted a healer from St. Mungos.  
  
"They're going to come by here. They don't reckon it he's too bad." Hermione said coming back from the other room. She saw the disgusted look on Ron's face, and sighed.  
  
"Come on Ron. He's not going kill us." She said, sitting down near Draco. "And you shouldn't be jealous either. I'm just making sure he's all right."  
  
"I'm not jealous." Ron muttered, his ears turning red. He fumbled with his wand carelessly, just waiting for Draco to spring awake and kill them...  
  
*  
  
"Where could that Healer be?" Hermione said, pacing the room.  
  
"It's rather a good thing." Ron said thickly. Hermione ignored him, still pacing the room. After a few minutes, she sighed furiously and pulled out her wand in her old know-it-all way.  
  
"This is stupid." She then tapped her wand on Draco's head, closing her eyes and muttering words Ron didn't remember ever learning. Then again, he didn't remember much, for he hadn't paid that much attention. Draco's eyes sprang open, and he sat up breathing heavily.  
  
"RON! HERMIONE!" he said through gasps. He looked wildly around the room. He stood up, staring out the window carefully. Ron eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"We have to leave." He said quickly, turning towards them with his wand out.  
  
"HOLD IT! Why should we believe you?" Ron said, pointing his wand straight at Draco's chest. Draco didn't even move. He just looked towards Hermione.  
  
"I know where Harry and Ginny are." He said. 


	3. Attacking

I'm so sorry I haven't written! If you've seen Kiki's Delivery Service, it would make sense lol! Sometimes I just can't write for some reason.  
  
Chapter Three: Attacking  
  
Hermione suddenly hugged Draco, look excited. "Really? I'm so relieved!" she said. Draco smiled a little bit. He looked tired. Ron eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why should we believe him?" he said. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, seeing the state he was in.  
  
"Yes yes, I'm fine. But we've GOT to leave the house!"  
  
"We just got here." growled Ron.  
  
"You don't understand-" Draco started, but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I understand. You're working for v- Voldemort and you're luring us to him. I bet you did that to my best friend and my sister too." A silence from Draco, who just gave Ron a dirty look, but Hermione made a tutting noise.  
  
"Ron, stop being so-" she paused. "He's here to help us. Plus, he's all we got right now."  
  
"We COULD find them ourselves." Ron muttered.  
  
"Don't move." Draco suddenly said, and he slammed the two of them into the nearby closet.  
  
"OUCH! Hey- what's the big idea? I TOLD you he was going to- OWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Ron- shut- up." Draco said as they sat practically on top of each other in the small closet. A whooshing sound like a furious wind could be heard from the outside. Crashing noises arose as the house walls and doors were destroyed. Hermione almost screamed as she heard voices and objects breaking, but Draco made her stay quiet with a hand over her mouth.  
  
As the voices grew louder, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and got ready for the end as the doorknob turned.  
  
"Don't say a word." Draco said so quietly she wondered if Ron heard him.  
  
The door was ripped from its hinges and thrown across the room. The lights had gone out, so Hermione couldn't see a thing when she opened her eyes. She could only see dark figures. She still couldn't see who their attacker was, even when he said, "Lumos!"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing happened. The light hovered in front of them for moments, then the figure turned away and left the room.  
  
Ron was about to whistle from the narrow and surprising escape, when Draco hissed, "Quiet! They're still here you fool!" that shut Ron up.  
  
*  
  
It seemed like ages until they could finally come out. The mysterious figures left the house in its destroyed state. Hermione looked at it with tears in her eyes as Draco stood up, his wand out, and brushed the dust off his robes.  
  
Ron put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I'm sorry." He said. Hermione wiped away her tears, hugging Ron.  
  
"I hope we make it through this. I hope we live to see our child again."  
  
"Me too." He said, kissing her and patting her on the back. Draco stood, watching them, his eyes stiff. They weren't like Ron remembered them. That scared him.  
  
"Come on." He said harshly as he walked over the door ruins. The husband nd wife glanced at each other, and followed. 


	4. Answering

A New Group: Answering  
  
"Draco, we've been walking for ages and you haven't told us anything! I demand to know what's going on." Hermione said as they walked up a hill, which neither she or Ron knew where it lead.  
  
"Look, Mrs. Weasley-" he said the name with distaste which made Ron start at him, but Hermione shot him a look. "If you want me to help you, you just need to wait a little more. We're almost there."  
  
"Where's "there"?" she asked.  
  
"And, to think, the old Hermione was the one who always knew the answers." Draco muttered to himself, then he kept walking. The other two hesitated before they finally followed, and kept their mouths shut.  
  
They came across a small hut that looked vaguely familiar. Hermione was the first to realize what was going on.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she said, whirling around, dragging Ron with her. "We're at Hogwarts again! How could I have not noticed?"  
  
Sure enough, they found themselves staring at their old magic school, Hogwarts, and behind them was Hagrid's hut. Hermione stared in pride at her school, remembering all her sweet memories. She missed Harry, and Ginny, and all her friends, and began to wonder what happened to them. She saw Ron lost in thought as well, and knew he was thinking the same thing. She took his hand.  
  
"Come on. We've got a job to do." She said.  
  
"Oh. Right." Ron grunted, and followed her. The trees swayed, the sky was blue, and Hagrid's hut looked almost exactly the same. Draco knocked on the door, and they heard something spill inside, but also a suspicious sound of many people shuffling around.  
  
"Er, coming!" they recognized their big friend's voice. A new slot on the door suddenly opened and Hagrid peeked out. "Oh! It's you, Malfoy! Just er, checking to make sure."  
  
The slot closed, and the huge door opened.  
  
"Hey Ha-" Ron tried to say casually but before he could say anything they were drawn into a huge Hagrid hug and an ocean sized sobbing. Hagrid mumbled a bunch of things but it was hard to understand what he was saying. The friendly giant hoisted them inside his small home as silence continued with Draco.  
  
The two of them were shocked as they saw most of their childhood friends also in the hut. The only two missing, of course, her Harry and Ginny.  
  
Hermione could remember and recognize everyone, but Ron had some trouble.  
  
"Hi- er- who are you again?"  
  
The girl he stood in front of laughed in a dreamy sort of way. Hermione laughed nervously. "He's just kidding." She said quickly, as he gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"NOW can someone tell me what's going on?" Hermione said after everyone was reacquainted.  
  
"Let me explain." Draco spoke up, and voices rose again, agreeing, for most of them didn't know what was going on either.  
  
"Harry and Ginny have been taken to Voldemort from falling into "Reflection Magic.""  
  
"You mean that magic that was banned?" piped up Fred Weasley.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, but he continued as if there was no more interruption. "Someone- a betrayer of the Ministry of Magic- placed part of the magic in the entrance of their building. When they walked in, they were transported to Voldemort's layer, only they didn't know it because Voldemort had disguised it with his magic."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"We've got to find them of course!" Draco almost snapped. Hermione had dejavous as she remembered her seventh year after she broke up with Ron. Draco still had a slightly bored, slightly sarcastic look to himself.  
  
"Dumbledore has already filled out phase one-"  
  
"Which is--?" a man named Neville Longbottom asked, but Draco didn't answer.  
  
"- And this is the end of phase two. The next phase includes us meeting up with him." Draco tossed up his wand. "Are you ready to fight again?"  
  
"Oh goody." Said the girl who Ron couldn't recognize, who was Luna Lovegood. "I haven't had any action in ages."  
  
(Sorry I haven't written lately. And I'm sorry my writing seems a little flat.) 


	5. Meeting

Dumbledore: Meeting  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It's going quite well, actually." Said Snape as he tapped a strange home- made machine with his wand. Dumbledore nodded at Snape as sparks came out of the tip of his wand, but he didn't smile. Miggonagal went up to Dumbledore from behind the machine, looking slightly afraid.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" she asked the old wizard.  
  
"No." Dumbledore confessed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? What will happen if it doesn't work?"  
  
Dumbledore discarded that question, and said, "Ah! It's finally finished!" He spread out his arms and walked over to his machine, leaving Miggonagal, still filled with questions, behind him.  
  
There were three short knocks, and one short one, and all three teachers briskly turned around, knowing who it was. Tension still filled the room, along with uncertainty.  
  
The door flew open by Dumbledore's magic, and the whole lot filled up the rest of the dark, gloomy room.  
  
"All right, here we are." Said Draco Malfoy, tucking his wand back into his pockets. "Phase Three ready."  
  
Ron didn't seem to notice the slightly bored, sarcastic, and saddened look to Draco now. The man saw only betrayal in him, and he never saw the jealousy in his own self. He never took consideration of Draco's past, or his present and future. Hermione could still see everything Draco was feeling as the invisible barrier closed them together, separate from the rest, as it had done ten years ago.  
  
Ron was also the only one who didn't seem to realize how important this all was. Trust, friendship, bravery, honesty, and hope would help them on this journey. Who knew what could happen to Ron with the feelings growing inside of him- or in Draco. Both their fates were unknown.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and all their friends and few teachers gathered around the machine, taken by its beauty and mystery. A new journey was about to begin, they could feel it. This was going to be huge.  
  
The machine looked strangely like a half done car, except it had swirling white mist circling all around it. The mist was so thick you could hardly see the inside of the car. Small holes were visible around the edges, which Hermione looked at quizzically.  
  
"What are those for?" she asked, but it was Draco who answered, and only Ron found it peculiar.  
  
"They're where we stick our wands." Hermione looked surprised and interested at Draco, which seemed to give him a sprang of hope in his voice. "One cannot possible save your friends by themselves, but if we all work together we can succeed. Our magic from our wands will feed this machine its power."  
  
There was a pause of amazement and interest from Draco's speech, then Miggonagal rushed them on. "Well, get in! Get in! Hurry up!" (hehehe! If you watch the first movie you'll realize a lot of the teachers, ((and Percy)) say that a lot! A lot of hurrying in that movie lol! ;))  
  
They car was around a muggle sized car, so Ron protested to his wife on how they were all to fit. He took her arm to hold her back, but she knew what he was up to.  
  
"Ron, come on-"  
  
Draco interrupted her. "Weasley, it's a magic car. It may look small, but it can fit more than thousands. Use your head." He said, then he climbed in the car himself.  
  
"He's right, Ron. You need to lighten up and stop being so suspicious. We're not seventeen anymore, and our friends are in trouble. They need us. ALL of us."  
  
Hermione took her husband's hand and, together, they got into the car.  
  
(Whew! I'm so glad I finally got a chapter in! But I'm oddly distracted lately, and I had to stop here, because I got a small writer's block! Sorry about that. I'll make longer chapters next update- Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't post about me making longer chapters in the reviews. I ALWAYS make a comment about making longer chapters if mine is so short, and at least one person doesn't read it and posts about it, and it's slightly irritating. Thanks!) 


End file.
